Defining Lizzie Bennet
by Charlie's Hazardous Relapse
Summary: Can you define love? Can it be palpable? Can words really describe a feeling? Can moments from life be summed up in a single word? Listen while the famous William Darcy tries to define the person closest to him. (LBD Universe)


Defining Lizzie Bennet

**quirk-y **_(adjective)  
- characterized by idiosyncrasy or the possession of unexpected traits_

That is one of the few words that could possibly describe Elizabeth Bennet. She's an individual, but isn't everyone? Peculiar seems to imply an oddness of the negative variety and weird just doesn't quite fit. She's not weird or odd. She's Lizzie. She's quirky.

Will can't help but reminisce about the all the beautifully odd things she's done in all of their acquaintance, or at least, all the ones he can remember.

**per-fec-tion **_(noun)_

_-a quality, trait, or feature of the highest degree of excellence_

They're sitting in Charlie's library, on the blue couch in front of that huge window. Will nurses a mug of hot chocolate while Lizzie is simply content reading a book. He stares at her concentration, the way she strokes the edge of the cover whilst evaluating the text. The man simply can't wait until she's finished.

The book is horrible, at least, in his opinion it is. After listening to his constant ranting about it, Lizzie felt the need to read it herself if only for the sake of arguing. She couldn't just accept his opinion. That would be too simple. You see, it is Lizzie's experience that all an opinion is really is a collection of facts soaked in some biased and hung out to dry for the displeasure of many a passerby. That alone is why she had to read the book. She doesn't actually want to read this mumbo jumbo of political ideas and corporate strategies.

It makes sense. Kind of. But if she's honest with herself, she doesn't know if she can take anymore. With a sigh, she closes the book makes herself promise to finish. It's a matter of principle. She glances at the cup in Wills hand, watching the steam rise off of the contents. It smells like liquid bliss. There are small white cylinders bobbing up and down in a sea of chocolaty goodness.

"Are you ever going to drink that?"

"I guess I should drink it before the marshmallows dissolve." With that reasoning, he brings the mug to his face and starts to take in a mouthful of the drink. It singes his tongue, but he finds that the taste makes the small displeasure worth it.

"Marshmallows don't dissolve. They use the hot cocoa as a way of teleportation to their home world."

Wills hand flies to his mouth, in an effort to suppress his laughter and not let a stream of hot chocolate loose upon the couch. The fluid seeps into the once immaculate couch. His laughter grinds to a halt.

Lizzie's turns into a splurge of irrepressible giggles.

To this day the stain remains. While others may call it a blemish… William Darcy considers it the definition of perfection itself. Because, in the end, it made them happy and that stain is a good reminder.

**com-pas-sion-ate **_(adjective)_

-_having a generous warm nature. Very agree able and not prone to destructive effects._

"Darcy, I don't get why you cousin _cavorts_ with that man. He could any girl he wanted _easily. _It's not like he lacks the money."

"But he doesn't want any girl. He wants Robert, Caroline. You're going to have to accept that if you want to come on these trips with us anymore. Bing told me you were over this. Seriously. If you can have a boyfriend, why can't Fitz?"

"It's not _natural_, William. Not _right_."

The way she enunciates certain words makes him seethe with anger. Who does she think she is? She doesn't have the right to judge who Fitz _cavorts_ with or if it is _natural or not right. _Fitz is happy and Caroline Bingley does not have a say in ruining that. He's meddled all too often; he understands the consequences, so why doesn't she. He is about to retort sharply with words meant to sting when something stops him. It' a voice. Decidedly determined. Decidedly feminine. Decidedly Lizzie.

"Whether or not you agree with something; You'd have to be a pretty terrible person to hate any kind of love."

With a slight gasp, Caroline twists around to stare her arch nemesis in the face.

"Elizabeth." She addresses her with a prim sort of tone, almost condescending but not quite; it's meant to convey distaste without risking being called out on disrespect.

"Caroline." She retorts with an inquisitive lilt, as though she is curious if Caroline intends to defend herself or back up her previous claims about Fitz' sexual orientation.

The Lee woman does not plan on supporting her claims but rather decides to err on the side of caution. She engages Lizzie in an exceedingly _fake _conversation about the most inane of topics. Fashion. She babbles and yaks for a while in hopes of erasing the subtle confrontation from the Bennet girls mind. In the end, she's unsuccessful. They are about to part ways when Lizzie delivers her last resentful reply.

"Before you judge Caroline, at least attempt to make sure your opinions are substantiated."

Sensing they were no longer speaking about this seasons latest trends; Caroline gives a stiff nod and walks off.

Will stands by Lizzie in shock. He is enamored by her personality. She, unlike himself, excels at speaking and can communicate on the spot so easily. He looks at this beautiful woman standing next to him and feels unworthy. She so compassionate and caring and he's afraid he could botch it. Lizzie simply stands there quietly assessing her recent conversation. She doesn't seem happy. She didn't do this for herself- to simply spar with Caroline Lee… she did it defend Fitz, because if anyone should be happy in her opinion, it is Fitz.

But Lizzie doesn't realize that her personality really overlaps Jane's -generous to a fault.

And he loves that about her.

**en-dear-ing **_(adjective)_

_-producing feelings of affection or fondness_

William walks into the kitchen only to see Lizzie sitting on a stool hunched over and muttering.

"Did you really think you could do this, Lizzie? Yes, yes I did. I really did, didn't I?" With this mumbling rant she laughs a little and runs a hand through her hair. William taps her on the shoulder to give warning to his presence and sits down beside her at the granite countertop.

"Hey Lizzie. What was that all about?"

"I like talking to myself, answering myself, and laughing at my own jokes. Get over it." She gives a little shrug.

"Are you sure you aren't worried about…." He's exceedingly worried that she's changed her mind. They decided so quickly that he would understand if she wanted to back out now. That doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt though.

"I told you a million times, Darcy. I want to move in." She looks at him in a slightly confused manor.

"I know you _said _that but-" Is she having regrets, he can't help but wonder. It had all happened so with such speed that his mind races around reasons for her to stay. He _needs_ her to stay but he can't be _needy_.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Of course not! " He has to control his voice. He doesn't want to shout this reply but it comes out with too much force in some emotions he would have rather kept.

"I haven't either. I love you. Not maybe, not tomorrow, not someday, but right here- in this instant. I realized that I need you. That I trust you. I _trust_ you. I admire you. I want you, and you can be erroneous most of the time, and we can bicker and yell at each other, but none of that is going to change the fact that I love you."

He stares into her eyes, lost for a few moments.

"I love you, Elizabeth Bennet. Words cannot begin to describe the extent to which I love you."

"You don't need to."

And with that final sentiment, she places a soft kiss to the side of his mouth. William Darcy feels bliss and endorphins surge through his body in a feeling that can only be classified as love and it rocks. Big time.

**in-de-scrib-a-ble **_(adjective)_

_-so great as to defy description_

In the end, there is not an utterance in existence to describe this girl. Not one word in the dictionary of the known world can do her justice. Not. A. Single. One. She is truly indescribable, but even that doesn't cover it. Parts of her can be described but only to a point; it is impossible to capture even an ounce of her essence.

He's okay with that.

If being indescribable means that no one knows how beautiful a person she is, he's willing to be selfish and stop trying to define her. William Darcy doesn't care at the moment how pessimistic it is; if people, other men specifically, knew what they were missing they may try to take her away. She might become conscious of how high a pedestal he has placed her on and realize he's not worthy of her.

So _no_… he's not going to keep trying to describe her. He can't take the risk of losing someone who is not exactly perfect or quirky or endearing or even compassionate but simply herself. Simply Lizzie.

**Lizzie **(_noun)_

_-a quirky girl that personifies perfection. Compassionate nature proves quite endearing. _

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. I thought it twas' kind of nice.

If you have something that you'd like me to right specifically, PLEASE PM ME. I've wanted to do some one shots and some of YOUR IDEAS could go a long way. So if you don't write yourself and simply serf the sea of fanfiction… gimme some of that imagination I just know is building up.

**IN CONCLUSION **

I would be your best friend if you reviewed. Just sayin'.


End file.
